Mengapa Ayam Menyeberang Jalan?
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Rokie 12 diberi satu pertanyaan aneh oleh Tsunade, yaitu : "Mengapa ayam menyeberang jalan?". So, apa pendapat mereka tentang pertanyaan ini? Review yawh! Gak ada FLAME KASAR!


Fic ke-7!

Humm... fic gaje lagi~~~

Silahkan baca ya, n' please Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Om Kishi *always*<strong>

**Summary : ****Rokkie 12 diberi satu pertanyaan aneh oleh Tsunade, yaitu : "Mengapa ayam menyeberang jalan?". So, apa pendapat mereka tentang pertanyaan ini?**

**Main Characters : Rokie 12 & Tsunade**

**WARNING!**

**Maafkan Lia kalo fic ini garing sangat dan**** membuat anda tidak tertawa **

**N' satu lagi... GAK ADA FLAME KASAR!**

**KALO UDAH GAK SUKA YA GAK USAH BACA!**

* * *

><p><strong>... Mengapa Ayam Menyebrang Jalan? ...<strong>

**By : Remilia Scarlet Devil**

Pada hari itu, tiba-tiba aja Rokie 12 dipanggil Tsunade ke ruangannya. Entah dalam rangka apa nenek cantik ini manggil mereka. Buat menyambut 17 Agustus kali ya? *masih lama, Bukk! =_=". Dalam perjalanan, mereka pun pada bingung sendiri. Kita liat yukk!

**Team Kakashi**

"Hei, teman-teman, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ya kita dipanggil nenek Tsunade?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dan Sasu(pret) *Author dari dulu emang gak suka ama Sasuke (dihajar Sasuke FG)* dengan cara yang gak sopan

"Gak tau juga tuh, kita liat aja nanti. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ekspresinya datar kayak lantai (?)

"Hn" respon Sasuke yang selalu singkat

**Team Gai**

"Aku penasaran banget kenapa Tsunade-sama memanggil kita semua" Tenten berjalan sambil memasang wajah bingungnya

"Mungkin dia akan memberikan kita pengarahan tentang semangat masa muda!" Lee melonjak kegirangan jika seandainya Tsunade emang memberikan pengarahan yang menurut kita *sangat* aneh

"..." sedangkan kakak ganteng Lia ini (a.k.a Neji Hyuuga) cuma diem sejuta bahasa (?)

Readers : Kakak? Kita orang gak salah denger?

Lia : Gak lah... emang dia abang gua. Mirip 'kan?

Readers : GAK!

Lia : *pundung*

**Team Asuma**

"Apa ya, yang mau disampaikan Tsunade-sama? Mungkin penting banget" Ino memecahkan piring (eiittss..) keheningan yang tercipta sejak lama *halah*

"Haaahh... merepotkan sekali" Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan kata favoritnya. Apakah itu? ME-RE-POT-KAN

"Pasti ingin memberikan kita makanan gratis!" tentu kita tau siapa yang ngomong... =_=a

**Team Kurenai**

"A-aku penasa-saran sekali ke-kenapa Tsunade-sama me-me-memanggil kita..." Hinata memulai pembicaraan dengan gaya bicara ala Aziz Gagap *tapi yang ini versi cewek*

"Misi berjamaah?" tanya Kiba yang gak ada nyambungnya sama sekali

"Pasti bukan, Kiba..." ucap Shino dengan ciri khasnya

Selama mereka berbingung ria (?) di tengah jalan, tanpa diduga dan tanpa disangka ke-4 kelompok itu bertemu di depan kantor Hokage. Mereka lalu masuk dan menuju ke ruangan Hokage tanpa berbicara apapun

Sesampainya di ruangan Hokage *tepatnya di depan pintu...*

"Salammekum..." sahut Naruto sambil membuka pintu dengan tidak sopan *lagi* diikuti oleh yang lain

"Kumsalam..." jawab Tsunade dan Shizune *ceritanya tokoh-tokoh Naruto ini Islam semua. Muuph bagi yang beragama lain...*

"Jadi gimana nenek Tsunade, kenapa kami semua dipanggil?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali gak sopan *perasaan Naruto gak sopan mulu deh*

"Ehem, jadi begini. Aku memanggil kalian semua kesini karena aku ingin memberi kalian sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan ini gak ada hubungannya dengan misi kita. Dan aku harap kalian menjawabnya dengan jujur" jelas Tsunade. Terlihat sebagian dari Rokkie 12 mengerti, tapi yang sebagiannya lagi malah gak ngerti sama sekali, cuma ngangguk-nganggukin kepala doang

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, apa pertanyaannya Tsunade-sama?" tanya si anak cakep + jenius yang berasal dari Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga dengan cara yang sopan banget. Tsunade aja jadi terharu mendengar kata-kata Neji yang menyentuh itu. Terlihat Tsunade sudah menitikkan air mata

.

Apa sih tadi? Lebay banget =_="

.

"Baiklah, Pertanyaannya adalah–––" Tsunade menatap tajam Rokie 12, terutama Naruto yang sekarang lagi nelen ludah ditatapin begitu ama Tsunade. Semua anggota Rokie 12 pada serius ngedengerin setiap perkataan Tsunade

"Adalah–––" Tsunade kembali mengulang kata terakhirnya. Semuanya makin serius

"Adalah–––" Tsunade mengulangnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Semuanya makin serius, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

"–– Mengapa ayam nyebrang jalan?" akhirnya Tsunade mengeluarkan pertanyaannya

BLOOOMM

Rokie 12 pada melotot gak percaya. Ada yang ngucek-ngucek mata, ada yang nyongkel telinganya, takut-takut salah denger, dan ada juga yang tetap pada posisinya.

"Mengapa ayam nyebrang jalan?" mereka kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang diberikan Tsunade tadi

"Iya" jawab Tsunade.

"Cape' dech!" mereka lalu pingsan berjamaah. Termasuk Sasuke, Neji, ma Shino yang jarang banget ngelakuin hal-hal aneh itu

Setelah mereka sadar... *cepet banget...*

"Dasar kalian ini..." ucap Tsunade yang prihatin ngeliat kelakuan Rokie 12. "Baiklah, kembali ke pertanyaan. Aku ingin kalian menjawab satu-satu dengan jawaban kalian sendiri" lanjutnya

Mau tau apa pendapat mereka? Ini dia :

**Naruto**: "Ayam nyebrang jalan, karena di seberang jalan ada 'Ichiraku Ramen'!"

**Sakura**: "Itu karena dia pengen nyari pasangannya" *sambil ngelirik Sasuke*

**Sasuke**: "Karena ia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih kuat!" *tumben agak semangat*

**Tenten**: "Karena pengen beli senjata di toko senjata yang ada di seberang jalan..."

**Lee**: "Karena ia ingin mendapatkan semangat masa muda!"

**Neji** : "Karena sudah takdirnya..." *sambil menundukkan wajahnya (ckckck)*

**Ino** : "Karena pengen beli alat Make-Up!" *sambil ngeluarin bedaknya*

**Shikamaru** : "Karena pengen tidur dipinggir jalan" (lho?)

**Chouji** : "Karena mau beli cemilan!" *ngeluarin keripik kentangnya. Author ikutan nyomot*

**Hinata** : "Ka-karena ingin menyembunyikan wa-wajah malunya" (?)

**Kiba** : "Karena pengen ngajak anjing peliharaannya jalan-jalan" (Ayam punya peliharaan anjing? Ini Kiba-nya yang geblek atau Authornya yang gak connect?)

**Shino** : "Karena dia ngeliat seekor serangga di seberang jalan" (sungguh gak nyambung...)

"Hum, hum" Tsunade mangut-mangut gaya Naruto

"Hei, nenek. Kenapa kau meniru gayaku?" tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Seketika urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Tsunade, dan...

DUNG, GLENDUNG GUNDUNG! (Bunyi apaan tuh?)

Sebuah kursi kantoran yang dipakai Tsunade sukses menabrak Naruto ampe terguling-guling kayak bantal guling (?). Otomatis semuanya langsung fokus pada Naruto yang kini kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan...

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

**Hah? Apa apaan inih? =_="**

**Endingnya gaje bener, gak masuk akal, 'n yang pasti OOC banget**

**Sama aja kayak yang "Kacamata Baca", Lia juga gak niat bikin ini, makanya jelek sangat**

**Hehehe~~~**

**Special Thanks To : Every Readers who Review every my stories**

**Dan Lia**** pasti lebih berterimakasih lagi kalo para Readers mau meReview fic aneh ini**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Regards,**

**Remilia Scarlet Devil**


End file.
